A Night Never To Remember
by softgentle
Summary: after Dr tuner has a long night. Shelagh does her best to keep his mind off the subject. but then it happens to her...Turnerdette. baby turner! please read...girls/boys name needed.
1. Chapter 1

Shelagh couldn't sleep. She had lay there for at least an hour and not even flickered a wink. Patrick was called out just after 5pm and it was nearly midnight. Shelagh was wondering, perhaps a little hard, as to where he was. She suddenly heard a noise downstairs. Shelagh knew it was her husband but she was dying to ask where he'd been. He would never normally come home this late without something very serious dragging him out of the house.

After about 10 minutes of listening to quiet shuffling, shelagh decided to go down and get some milk to help her sleep. She walked down the stairs as she normally would. Patrick obviously heard her. She found him sitting at the kitchen table with a small whisky in his hand. He didn't see her.

"You shouldn't drink that if you want to be up early tomorrow." She said leaning against the door post. He looked up to see a sympathetic shelagh with bagged eyes. He smiled slightly. Only slightly.

"It's my day off tomorrow" he simply said. He couldn't take his eyes of her.

"Do you want to talk about it?' she asked turning her head slightly. Now he couldn't talk his eyes of his whisky.

"I suppose so" she sat down. Completely forgetting the real reason she came downstairs in the first place.

"The wick ford baby...we couldn't save her. Mrs Wickford died shortly after giving birth to tuberculosis. Mr Wickford is a complete mess. I could take my mind of the thought that it could have been me in his shoes. Trixie has to take funeral directors round tomorrow morning. I'm just glad she offered I couldn't ever do it." He slid his hand under the table to hold onto Shelagh's. A tear suddenly ran down his face. He held her there tears running down their faces.

"im not going anywhere. I was saved and i promise never to leave you." They left the whisky on the table and went to bed. Shelagh helped him get ready for bed and hadn't slept so well in her whole life. Only to find she was 3 hours late for work the next morning. But that was the last thing on her mind when she had to run for the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**I spent ages working on this chapter and I got over 150 views in the first half hour of the first chapter being on the website. I just want to say thank you all. I am going to do more in the next chapter. I know this is a bit confusing but I might change it I don't know yet. **

When shelagh had left the newly cleaned bathroom, she wondered how she managed not to wake anybody up with all the noise she had made. She thought it was just a one-off spill and went back to bed. Just to have a last cuddle with Patrick before he ran off to work.

Patrick soon woke up. A spilt second after he did, she had to run back to the bathroom. She made a massive noise throwing up her late supper from the previous night. The doctor side of Patrick suddenly took over. He was there holding her hair off her face. Timothy poked his head around the door, after Patrick had cleaned shelagh up.

"Is mum ok?" asked timothy very innocently. Secretly Patrick wasn't sure. He carried her over to the bed and left her cuddling timothy. He then went to ring nanntus house.

"Nanntus house, midwife speaking", Patrick rolled his eyes and sighed to the sound of sister Evangelina's voice.

"It's doctor turner" he said. "I was just ringing to say that shelagh can't work today." He heard sister evanglinas other hand grasp the telephone.

"I say doctor, if you think you can get shelagh off work just because it's your day off..."

"She's ill sister," he interrupted. "She's thrown up twice already this morning."

"Alright doctor turner, I do apologise." Patrick raised his eyebrows in surprise to this apology. He had never heard sister Evangelina say such a thing. "I will get Nurse Miller to cover for her and I dare say Nurse Franklin will pay you a visit at some point today."

"Thank you sister." He put the phone down and went back upstairs. Patrick found them both talking about school. Shelagh looked very pale, she also had bloodshot eyes. Patrick couldn't have been more grateful for the fact that it was Saturday. He leant in the doorway and smiled as he watched them both talking and bonding. Not that there was much bonding left to do.

"Come on timothy." Patrick told his son. He didn't want to break them apart but he knew it was for the best. "We'll leave your mum to rest. I'll make you eggs for your breakfast." Timothy kissed his mother on cheek and went downstairs.

Patrick went over and sat on his side of the bed. He put his hand on Shelagh's head...just like that day when he went to find her. They both smiled at this memory but she felt hot. Too hot.

"I think you have a migraine." He told her. The blood shot eyes and the being sick was all he had to go on. It was the best explanation.

"My eyes really hurt, now that I think about it." She sighed. Patrick stroked her cheek.

"Sleep," he told her, "I'll bring you some water."

Meanwhile, at nanntus house...


	3. Chapter 3

**I have spent two days writing this chapter. I'm particularly proud of it. I hope you enjoy it. I'm writing the next one right now. it should be up by tonight if not tomorrow morning. Thank you for the tips and everything. Please review! **

"Nurse Miller! Nurse Franklin!" sister Evangelina shouted at the top of her voice. She needed to get the nurses moving. Especially if shelagh wasn't working. The two nurses came down the stairs in their nighties and moaned at the time. They had been at a delivery and had been out until 1am.

"Come on," sister Evangelina ordered. "We're a nurse down so you two get to cover for her." she said with a non-sympathetic smile. "Come on get everybody up and running. Meet in the prep-room in 15 minutes."

The young nurses moaned and went to wake jenny and Jane. In about 20 minutes an array of yawning nurses filled the prep room. Sister julienne took charge, as she knew that sister Evangelina wouldn't be as forgiving for the state of the nurses.

"Shelagh is ill." Sister julienne started. "We will split her rounds equally so we each get a fair share. Cynthia, you will be first on call today. Trixie you have the least to do today so you will visit doctor tuner and shelagh to get an estimate on when she will return to work."

"I am caring for sister monica-joan today so I will be here in case any of you need to swap duties."Sister Evangelina sighed at sister julienne's kindness.

It was getting on for lunch time. Having finished her rounds, trixie found herself dismounting her bike on the turner's drive. She politely knocked and soon young master turner came to the door.

"Why hello timothy." Trixie said with a smile. "Any chance of seeing your mother?"

"Dads taking her some warm water." Timothy said, signally trixie indoors. "DAD! Trixie's here!"

Doctor Turner went down to greet Nurse Franklin. And kindly promised that shelagh would be working again tomorrow.

"Oh thank goodness!" trixie exclaimed. "Do you know that we've been given 5 extra round addresses? Well I'm glad to hear she's better. I'll be going then and tell sister julienne. Thank you Doctor Turner."

"Your very welcome nurse Franklin." doctor turner replied. Trixie returned to nanntus house with 15 minutes of leaving the turner residence.

Once inside she bumped into sister julienne. "Oh sister! Shelagh's going to be working tomorrow."

Sister julienne smiled greatly at the news. "I'm afraid to admit, I've been worried about her health since she left the sanatorium."

"Haven't we all" trixie replied.

Just at that moment, the telephone started to ring. Trixie sighed. It had to be her on call as soon as she got back from her rounds didn't it? Before she had even taken her coat off, it looked like she was on her way back out the door again.

"Nanntus house, midwife speaking." Trixie said with a smile in her voice. "Yes, yes," she wrote down an address while she spoke. "Alright put your wife to bed and I'll be there in a few minutes."

Trixie turned to sister julienne, "Mrs. Johnson around the corner. At least there's not a long bike ride there and back." As much as trixie was glad she didn't have to take her bike, she did feel fed-up.

"Would you like me to go instead nurse?" sister julienne smiled, as she saw trixie's face. "You look like you could with a break." As much as trixie did want a break, she knew she had a job to do. And sister Evangelina wouldn't be happy if she moaned about her day; having done less than the others.

"No thank you sister," trixie answered with yet another sigh. "Have they got a delivery pack?"

"Yes I believe nurse miller dropped one off this morning." Sister julienne helped trixie reload her bag and watched her leave. Sometime she didn't realised how much more work the young nurses did. The sooner they had shelagh back the better.

Trixie left and delivered a healthy baby boy for Mrs. Johnson. She was feeling very tired and returned to nanntus in the late afternoon.

While trixie was busy making herself tired, shelagh wasn't having the recovery she had hoped for. Everything was going well until the door closed when trixie left. She had been sick at 3 in the last hours since trixie left. But that was the least of her worries. You see while trixie was enjoying her well earned feast back at nanntus...shelagh had the biggest scare of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

I know this chapter short but I thought I'd get your blood pumping for the next one. I promise it will be longer. I've already wrote it. I'm just waiting for the right time to upload it. Please review. Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mum?" timothy poked his head around the door to see his father's back facing him. Patrick was cleaning shelagh up after she had been sick for the 5th time in the last hour.

"Come on", Patrick said, gesturing his son down the stairs.

"Is she going to be alright?" timothy asked as they walked down stairs.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine son," Patrick said as they walked into the kitchen. "I'm sure it's just a tummy bug." Patrick rinsed the bowl out without looking inside it. You'd think after being a doctor for 20 years he could handle it but not this time. Something about patients being made him feels sick. "Just make sure you stand clear of anything your mother uses alright?"

Shelagh felt a sudden urge to cough but once she had started she couldn't stop. She found herself coughing uncontrollably and struggling to breathe. Patrick came upstairs to find his wife gasping for air. Shelagh just lay there coughing into her handkerchief. Patrick thought I might be because she had just been sick and her windpipe was slightly blocked and she just needed to get her breath back.

"Shhhh...try to calm down." That was all Patrick told her.

But she couldn't calm down. Shelagh just sat there coughing. Until that horrible moment happened. That moment when her whole life came to a pause. She ironically stopped coughing when she saw it.

There was blood on her handkerchief...


	5. Chapter 5

Shelagh felt sick as the taste of metallic sludge ran down her throat. She screwed up the handkerchief and Patrick held her hand as they both looked at her hand. How ironic that she stopped coughing after she found the blood.

Patrick sat there for several minutes before he finally said "I'm going to call for sister julienne."

He kissed her head and left the room. But not before he turned at the doorway and looked his wife so worried she could barely breathe. Timothy was completely oblivious to what was happening; Patrick thought it was best to keep him that way. He would be heartbroken if he knew. He sat in his bedroom sweetly drawing a picture of his family.

Patrick rang for sister julienne because he knew that shelagh and sister julienne had formed a mother-daughter relationship. He knew she needed her right now.

"Nanntus house, midwife speaking." Jenny lee's voice filled the telephone.

"Nurse Lee? Its doctor turner." Patrick started.

"Oh hello doctor, what can we do for you?" jenny asked in a cheerful yet innocent voice.

"May I speak to sister julienne please?" he asked.

"Of course," Patrick heard jenny put the phone down call sister julienne.

Several minutes later sister julienne's voice filled Patrick's ear.

"Hello doctor" she said in a polite voice.

"Hello sister I was wondering if you might come to my house please. Shelagh...needs you. It something I can't talk about over the telephone."

"of course doctor. I'll be there as soon as i can." Sister julienne said without hesitation. This clearly showed how much she cared for shelagh. They both put the phone down after that. Patrick returned to shelagh. He also let timothy go to his friends house a few doors down so he wouldn't be curious. He also wouldn't find out the wrong way.

Sister julienne arrived the turner residence. She knocked and Patrick was there in a split second. He sighed a sense of relief and thanked her for coming and so quickly. He said he had to explain what was wrong before she saw shelagh.

"sister she ... she started to cough and ..." there was no need to continue. She knew exactly what was wrong and left Patrick crying on the stairs...

**I know this chapter is short but i have another one written. I thought it was better to have this chapter explaining everything first. The next chapter will make more sense. Thank you for reading . the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow. Please review xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres that intimate chapter between shelagh and sister julienne. It's quite short I know but I am going to build on this. I want to create a twist and its taking some time. Please keep reviewing.**

Sister julienne poked her head around shelagh and Patrick's bedroom door without knocking. She saw shelagh ling down with tears running down her face but she wasn't crying. She didn't notice sister julienne standing in the doorway. Sister julienne crossed the room quietly and dropped her coat on the nearest chair. She then sat on the edge of the bed and held Shelagh's hand.

"Sister?" shelagh asked as she turned to face sister julienne.

"Yes dear I'm here." Sister julienne spoke in a gentle voice. "You don't look well at all. I'm afraid to say that your husband is too troubled to tell me what is wrong."

Shelagh looked at her hand. The bloody handkerchief was still in Shelagh's hand. She couldn't say anything, so she pushed the handkerchief into sister julienne's hand. Sister julienne looked very quickly and immediately knew what was wrong. She smiled and held both of Shelagh's tightly.

"Try not to worry shelagh. I know this seems like a terrifying scare but let's just hope that it's just a side effect." Sister julienne tossed the handkerchief into the bin.

"Sister I'm so afraid. I had to face that treatment once I don't want to do it again. And if this is a recurrence...it might not pass. "Tears ran down shelagh face. They both sat there for quite some time just holding each other's hand. Sister julienne understood why shelagh was so scared. Very few survived a second contact of tuberculosis.

Sister julienne left the room, after telling shelagh to try to rest, to prevent her from coughing. Sister julienne found doctor turner standing in the front doorway. She could smell the smoke off his cigarette...

**Should shelagh get ill again or just a scare? Reply in the reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

Timothy was soon home. He found his father and sister julienne standing in the doorway talking. Patrick had to tell his son that his new mother might have TB again. Timothy went very quiet for while. He left him colouring a picture for his mother and returned to his conversation with sister julienne.

After a while they both agreed that shelagh would have to go to hospital. Patrick ran for an ambulance while sister julienne got Shelagh's things together.

"Shelagh? Time to wake up sweetheart." Patrick stroked his wife's cheek and told her what was happening. She was slightly confused. You would be too if you found two men you didn't know at the foot of your bed.

Within the hour shelagh was at hospital undergoing blood tests and x-rays. Timothy and Patrick had to stay at home as the situation wasn't an emergency. Patrick couldn't sleep. He spent the whole night moving around in bed and crying silently. Patrick dropped timothy off the next day at school. He promised his son he was going to spend the whole day with his mother. He kept his word an arranged a cover for him while he visited shelagh.

"This way Mr. turner." A nurse gestured for him to follow. After walking for what seemed like an age, they walked down a narrow corridor and into a small room. Shelagh was hooked up to a small glass of blood. It was early in the morning and she hadn't woken yet.

"She's been on donor blood for the past 12 hours. The doctors will be here in a few minutes to talk to you about what has happened." He looked at the nurse thankfully and thanked her for the work.

She left the room quietly and Patrick sat by the bed. He held shelagh hand. He could tell that she wasn't to wake up soon. Shelagh had red bags under her eyes. After about 5 minutes two light haired doctors came in. They spoke quietly. The situation was better than Patrick could have ever hoped for.

"It turns out she had encountered the side of the treatment she had for tuberculosis. Her stomach lining has been very weak since by the look it. A blood vessel popped when she was coughing. We don't know what caused the coughing but we do know that your wife doesn't have a recurrence of tuberculosis." Patrick sighed a sigh of relief. "she will have to stay in hospital for a few days as we need to run more tests. This is so that we can confirm that she can return home."

Over the coming days the doctors were satisfied that shelagh turner didn't have TB. However, they found something quite surprising...

**As you all wished she didn't get TB. I'm hopefully going to do more stuff on timothy and his father. Please review! Glad you're enjoying the story so far. Please write in the reviews what you want to happen or what you think will happen... xxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**SURPRISE! Please i worked on this one quite a lot. I know its short but the next one is going to be much longer . i have loads of ideas for the next few chapters. Please review!**

Patrick went back to work after 3 days. Shelagh insisted. Timothy had been staying with his granny parker. When Patrick went to pick him up, he told his son that his mother was going to be fine. Timothy was ecstatic, he couldn't stop smiling. He was so relieved he wasnt going to lose his mother.

While timothy and Patrick were tucking into a fish and chip supper, shelagh's doctors went to visit her.

"mrs turner, we have found quite a surprise that might have caused your coughing fit." Shelagh was listening carefully, "it turns out you're expecting a child."

And thats when shelagh fainted. She could never think to have a child. She knew nothing of the job. Shelagh didn't have a mother while she was growing up. When she woke up again, shelagh couldn't think of anything but ..._how am i going to tell Patrick? _The next day Patrick took the day off to get shelagh home and settled.

"timothy missed you so much. he tidied up the house before he went to school for you." They both smiled on the way home. Around 3 in the afternoon everything seemed normal. Timothy was at cubs and Patrick was making dinner while shelagh was reading.

He went into the living to sit with his wife before timothy came home. Patrick arranged for fred to walk him home. They sat there hand in hand and shelagh started to tell him what was on her mind since yesterday morning.

"Patrick i have something to tell you. Its not bad...well actually thats for you to decide." He was looking at her properly now. "i..."

They were dramatically interrupted by a knock at the door. They both sighed and Patrick went to answer it...


	9. Chapter 9

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY. IVE HAD SO MUCH FREE TIME LATELY SO EXPECT TO SEE A LOT MORE STORIES FROM ME. I'M ALSO WORKING ON A NARNIA STORY. PLEASE REVIEW! XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dad is she here?" timothy almost yelled at his father. Patrick hadn't even finished opening door. Shelagh smiled and got up from the couch. She poked her head around the door and said "who?"

A huge smile ran across timothy's face. He couldn't be happier to see shelagh. He ran to hug her and hit her so hard that they both fell on the floor. Patrick helped them up and told timothy to be careful. While shelagh listened to timothy, telling her everything that had happened over the last week, Patrick spoke to Fred about timothy at cubs.

"Was he good?" Patrick asked leaning in the front doorway.

"Yeah co'rs. He wud'n stop talking about sis...shelagh though." He said it with a smile. "He helped cler- up and he walked 'ome nicely."

"Thank you fred you saved me an afternoon of rushing around." They both spoke of work and how nanntus house will be glad to see shelagh again.

"sister julienne ask'd me to tell ya' that shelagh won't be back on da' rota un'il next week." Fred said.

Patrick glanced in Shelagh's direction.

"I'm not sure she'll take that easily," Patrick said. Fred chuckled. Patrick thanked Fred once again and said their farewells.

Patrick found shelagh and timothy sitting the kitchen. Timothy was talking so fast, it was surprising that he hadn't collapsed onto the floor due to loss of air. He finally quietened down when he had his dinner in front of him. Both the adults thought of what shelagh had to say earlier. It hadn't puzzled Patrick when he was talking to Fred. However, he couldn't be more curious now.

When timothy was finally asleep, Patrick and shelagh went to bed. They both needed an early night. They lay in bed for a few minutes with Patricks arm over shelagh. She sighed silently and turned to face him.

"Patrick I need to tell you something." she started Patrick smiled.

"I somehow got the feeling you did when timothy came home." He whispered.

"The doctors confirmed that I didn't have TB but they also confirmed something else." Patrick was watching her eyes carefully. He knew something serious was on her mind and that he needed to know.

"What is it darling? What's wrong?" Patrick asked. Shelagh couldn't answer. Instead she moved his hand from her shoulder to her stomach. Patrick understood at once.

"Are you sure?" he asked almost concerned. She nodded and his face grew into a huge smile of happiness. He giggled lightly like a school boy and lifted his wife so she was on top of him.

"I love you so much." He told her.

"I love you more." She said as she hugged him. They slept that night in each other's arms. They both had peace of mind. The turner family couldn't be happier...


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you go guys im working on chapter 11 as you read this and im going to add a twist again! I know most of you didn't like the last one, so its going to be a good twist. Please review! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Month 1**

Well you already know that part of the story.

**Month 2**

Shelagh started to notice how her body was becoming achy. Even thought she was only at two months, she felt tired more often. She and Patrick agreed to wait for a while longer to tell timothy.

Shelagh also felt like she couldn't be closer to the mothers she was examining. Even though she was only working part time, she felt like one of them. The prospect of having a loving husband and a beautiful stepson was still settling in her head after her wedding. But now she had all that and a baby on the way.

**Month 3**

You'd think after cycling everywhere for 10 years would build up your muscles. In shelagh's case it did but she noticed it hard work to get even a mile from nanntus house on her bike. Her knee joints would become stiff after about 3 days of being on call. She was grateful she was only working part time. Shelagh was a proud woman and she never let her fellow midwifes know that she was struggling. She kept her head held high. Nothing was going to stop her from doing what she loved.

Patrick was the one person she couldn't hide her pain from. He noticed that shelagh would in and collapse onto the stairs rubbing her knees.

"i think you need to slow down," he said to her one night when she came in and collapsed onto the stairs. He was crouching in front of her, while he rubbed her knees for her. shelagh nodded and Patrick smiled sympathetically. "come on. Lets get you on the settee and i'll make dinner. I suppose we should be grateful you're not working for the rest of the week."

There were several moments like this leading up to month 4...


	11. Chapter 11

**I bet some of you have forgotten the description!...just saying i haven't forgotten chapter 1! Shelagh may yet have a turn for the worse. I haven't quite decided yet but hey why not? Please review!**

**Month 4**

Seeing as shelagh had made it to month 4 without any complications, the couple decided to tell everyone. It also seemed like the right option as shelagh was beginning to show. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hide her stomach.

Shelagh would often have to press her coat to her front to hide the bulge. On one occasion she was working in the prep room and trixie ran in. Shelagh was forced to pretend that she was in a rush.

"Shelagh do you know where the...?" trixie started on this event. And shelagh replied with a claim that she was late for dinner at home.

"Sounds like a bit of a close call." Patrick commented when shelagh told him the story. They were getting ready for bed later that day.

The next day was the day that the couple were going to tell timothy of Shelagh's growing belly. Shelagh woke up and felt like it was her wedding day all over again. The feelings anyway. She knew that if timothy wasn't happy about the whole situation then it would make things unbelievably horrible for the family. He was the heart of the family. Timothy was the one who made everybody laugh and smile.

It was the weekend and the family had a day out at the park. They packed a picnic and shelagh spared no expense on packing the boys favourites. Shelagh laughed as Patrick chased timothy after he stole his tomato. The evening got slightly crazy. By 4 o'clock timothy was running around with his father's tie attached to his head and his face covered in mud.

After timothy finally calmed down, his parents started to tell him what they needed to.

"timothy, do you remember when you said you wanted a little brother or sister?" shelagh started. Timothy listened carefully. He simply nodded in reply.

"well," his father continued holding shelaghs hand, "you're going to have one in about 5 months." Shelagh felt Patricks hand squeeze slightly. Timothy was smiling so hard his jaw was hurting. He hugged his mother so hard that he could feel the bump in her stomach. Which was strange a she was barely showing. However, they had to make timothy promise not to tell the nanntus lot. That was shelagh's job.

The turner family went to bed that night without a care in the world. This really was the happiest family in poplar...

**Please reply in the reviews if you want the description to play a part in the story again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry for the wait but this chapter had to be longer because the others have been so short. Thanks for being great you guys. I'm going to make the next chapter a bit shorter ...don't know yet. But please keep reviewing! Even if you have before. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Month 5

As shelagh was going from month 4 to month 5, she was really showing now. She had to tell the nanntus lot.

Shelagh thought of a clever way to tell them. She got out the maternity leave form. All the nurses get given one at the start of the service. She filled it out with the necessary details and slipped it back into the pink envelope.

On the first day of month 5 shelagh cycled to nanntus to pick up her bag before going on her rounds.

"Oh hello shelagh!" Cynthia greeted her. "You're a bit early. Do you want some tea before you head off?"

"No thank you" shelagh replied. "I want to get ahead as much as possible. I promised to see timothy and his father do the three-legged race at his school."

"You wouldn't want to miss that would you?" Cynthia said kindly.

The girls went straight to the prep room. Sister Evangelina was moaned about the lost clamps, as usual. All the nurses and nuns were congregating in the prep room as the rota was changing and they needed know who was on when.

"Actually I'm not sure I can be put on the rota," shelagh commented as she closed up her bag. 6 pairs of eyes stared at shelagh. _What is she talking about? _

Shelagh simply reached into her pocket and put the pink envelope into the table. Then picked up her bag and left quickly before anybody could say anything. Everybody looked at each other after looking at the envelope on the table.

They all ran out to the main door to try to shout her back and failed. They saw shelagh just cycling around the corner.

Shelagh put the situation out of her mind for the rest of the morning and got on with her jobs. Unfortunately she had to take her bag back to nanntus before going to timothy's school. She hoped so much that she wouldn't bump into anyone. Who would have guessed that trixie was on call?

"You shelagh turner have some explaining to do!" trixie yelled at shelagh in a girly way. Shelagh hadn't got through the door yet before trixie demanded knowledge.

"Have I?" shelagh said quite sarcastically.

"Number one, who's your midwife? Number two, why didn't you tell us? Number three, how far gone are you?" trixie had her hands on her hips trying not smile. Soon the two nurses were laughing and hugging in each other's arms.

"Five months. And if you really want to you can be my midwife." Trixie's face lit even more (if that was even possible). They hugged tightly. Shelagh had enough time to have tea with trixie before she had to rush out again.

They both had a girly talk. Trixie wondered if shelagh would be coming to clinic seeing as she was only working part time now.

"Most likely yes." Shelagh replied. Trixie was so excited. Probably more than the turner family was.

As shelagh was heading to the door, trixie told her that; "sister julienne has already sorted your paperwork your leave. This will start in 5 weeks. Or at least you will work part time."

After watching timothy and his father fall over and almost break their necks, shelagh couldn't stop laughing. They shared a chocolate ice before walking home. Shelagh found it a surprising challenge to walk home form timothy's school. It was a journey that she would make on a daily basis but lately she had found it a real hard task.

When timothy was in bed, shelagh and Patrick made their way to their bedroom. Patrick noticed that shelagh was almost dragging her feet across the floor. He caught her the second she leaned in the doorway.

"Your knees are still bad aren't they?" Patrick asked, knowing the answer. Shelagh nodded and flopped onto the bed as soon as she could reach it.

Patrick helped her out of her dress and into her nightgown. He was just pulling it over her stomach when he noticed a purple bruise on her tummy. Shelagh knew nothing of it. It was when Patrick ran his hand over it that he knew it was sensitive and she found out it was even there.

"Where did that come from?" Patrick asked sounding understandably worried. Shelagh had no idea. She had to get up on look on the mirror on the wardrobe. She gasped as she saw the sheer size of the purple mark.

"I haven't a clue," she replied. She promised to be checked out by trixie the following morning.

The next morning was trixie's day off. Shelagh hoped she wouldn't mind just quickly checking that everything was alright. As soon as the boys left for school and work shelagh rang for trixie.

"Nanntus house midwife speaking," Cynthia started.

"Hello Cynthia, may I speak to trixie please?" shelagh asked.

"Oh is that shelagh? Yes of course you can...and congratulations to you and the doctor." Shelagh blushed as she heard that compliment. She thanked Cynthia kindly and was incredibly relived that nobody was there to see her blush.

"Shelagh?" trixie's voice filled the telephone wires.

"Trixie? I was wondering if you might come round today. I had a bit of a scare last night." Shelagh's first sentence made trixie heart skip. She gripped the phone with two hands.

"Why what's wrong?" trixie asked.

"I was going to bed last night and found a massive bruise in the middle of my stomach. And the scary thing is that I don't remember doing anything that would cause it." Shelagh calmly said.

"Don't move. I'll be right there." Trixie said. The telephone was put down on both ends. Trixie was there in two shakes of a lamb's tail.

15 minutes later shelagh found her being examined by trixie. It was still early morning and trixie had shown up in her nurse's uniform. Much to Shelagh's surprise.

Trixie gave shelagh the verdict.

"Looks like you've taken quite a nasty tumble. However, the fact that you can't remember doing anything is quite worrying. I'll book you into the clinic and have sister julienne check you over as well. I'm not 100% what is wrong. It's nothing serious. But I'm guessing that you would rather sure than sorry. It looks to me as a nasty bruise but I just want sister julienne to confirm." Shelagh thanked trixie and trixie left. Not before she had told shelagh to rest up and take the rest of the week off.

"I'll be on sister Evangelina's hit list." Complained shelagh.

"If it means your baby will be healthy then what does it matter? And anyway, I can always tell Mrs. B to stop making her favourite cakes." Trixie giggled.

"Or we could call a truce." Shelagh suggested as trixie went to the door.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Trixie commented as she walked out the door. Shelagh thanked her once again and watched as trixie rode off with great gracefulness.

The rest of month was slow for shelagh and she was immensely relieved when she found that she only had a slight bruise. Sister julienne said that such things look worse during pregnancy. She was quite surprised that shelagh didn't know that. She had more experience than any other nurse she knew.

She got through month 5 with surprisingly no complications.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys I haven't been uploading lately. I've been away for 2 weeks without my laptop. But don't worry I've got some one-shots written up. So I should be active from now on xxx**

**Month 6**

As shelagh began month 6, she felt no different...apart from the huge bulge growing outwards from her stomach. She felt as jolly and fit as they day she began as a midwife. But as the weeks went by she found a slight change in her health.

Two weeks into month 6 shelagh found herself becoming more and more tired. It was so easy for shelagh to become worn out. The 5 mile journeys that would have taken no more than 30 minutes became a real trek. Shelagh then caught a cough which worried almost everybody...except shelagh. I'll be honest in saying that she never realised that she had a cough.

"How long have you had that cough?" asked Patrick one night while they were getting ready for bed. Shelagh looked surprised. She hadn't noticed this supposed cough.

"I didn't know I had one." Shelagh replied with great innocence.

"Well you start your maternity leave on Friday so you can get some proper rest." Patrick told her. Shelagh smiled at the thought of only working 1 afternoon a week in the maternity ward. And it just happened to be the day that Patrick would be working in the maternity ward as well.

"But I must warn you...I expect a proper days work nurse turner" Patrick said in a professional yet loving voice. She smiled at this.

"It depends on my husband's timetable doctor turner," shelagh replied as she climbed into bed. As he helped her by the arm into bed he replied.

"Im pretty sure he can spare an afternoon for a beautiful lady such as yourself." She smirked and giggled at bit at this.

They climbed into bed that night smiling. Patrick wouldn't ever forget the cough he noticed.

Over the next 4 weeks Shelagh's cough would vanish. Patrick kept a close eye on her. He would always ask shelagh how she was. This sometimes became tiresome, although she was very grateful to have somebody that cared about her that much in her life.

**Month 7**

This was the month that shelagh began to feel the baby moving and kicking. She was very surprised that it hadn't happened in the earlier months of her pregnancy. But she was grateful for the confirmation from her child.

She was walking to Patrick's office to drop off some notes when she felt the first flutters. He gasped and leant on the door of Patrick's office. And who happened to be on his way back to his office? Patrick found his wife with one hand on the door like she had an asthma attack.

"Shelagh?" he said grabbing one arm gently and the other a little harder to steady her. "Are you alright?"

She indicated to into his office and they did so.

"Are you alright?" he repeated. Shelagh said nothing. She simply placed his hand on where the kicking was in her stomach. He mouth now gaped open, now understanding what the fuss was about.

His mouth was now gaping open. Patrick couldn't quite take it in. Suddenly all this became real for the both of them. They held this precious moment minutes after the kicking stopped, never moving their hands.

It was a good job they were both due to finish in half an hour. They both spent time working on the notes that had to be looked over. Knowing all too well that they would rather be doing something else. You could they were both devoted to their work by the fact that they were both ignoring what had just happened for the time being; and getting on with the job in hand.

Thankfully, to them both, they were walking out the maternity ward with smiles on their faces with hand-in-hand. Timothy ran towards his parents when came out the gate. He was still getting used to the idea of both parents meeting him there every afternoon.

Because of Shelagh's unusual craving for anything cooked in oil, they all had fish and chips for dinner as they walked home. Timothy was smiling all the way home. He finally couldn't control himself anymore; he had to tell his parents what he had been so happy about.

"I brought this for my new brother or sister," timothy told them as they sat down on a bench. He pulled out a teddy bear with a yellow cardigan. Both his parents were touched by this. Yellow was timothy's favourite colour.

His father was so proud of his son. He was able to accept his new mother and the new sibling he was going to have. He had come over so much in so very little time.

They trio soon reached their home and timothy was put straight to bed with a tired but excited head. Shelagh was exhausted; after putting timothy to bed, Patrick found shelagh asleep on the sofa.

He smiled and just looked at her. Patrick couldn't quite believe what they had been through even though it was a year ago. Shelagh was still a bit breathless sometimes but apart from that it was like the past wasn't even there.

Patrick was so grateful for what he had. Everything from friends to loving family. Something he thought he wouldn't have again.

During the next few weeks of Shelagh's maternity leave she was working alright. She began to understand why only 1 hour a week of work was suggested to her. Although shelagh knew that by the end of next month she wouldn't be able to work at all. So what better way to end the month than by making the most of every moment she spent working?

Blinded by all the happiness and kindness none of them knew of the event of next month...

**Hey guys i know its been ages since ive updated this but im back and back for good. I'd really proud of myself for this chapter and i hope you guys like it. im dying to know what you guys think of it so please don't forget to review. **

**Girls or boys name needed...review with your favourite! **


End file.
